Examples of the conventional NTC thermistor element include one described in Patent Document 1 below. The NTC thermistor element generally includes a ceramic body, and an external electrode formed on the ceramic body. The ceramic body is composed of a semiconductor ceramic material containing Mn, Ni and Ti, and satisfies the following requirements (1) and (2). The semiconductor ceramic material may contain Fe.
(1) When the molar amount of Mn contained in the semiconductor ceramic material is a and the molar amount of Ni contained in the semiconductor ceramic material is b, a and b satisfy 55/45≦a/b≦90/10.
(2) When the total molar amount of Mn and Ni in the semiconductor ceramic material is 100 parts by mole, Ti is contained in an amount of 0.5 parts by mole to 25 parts by mole (inclusive).    Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO 2006/085507